Haciéndote caer
by Paladium
Summary: Harry necesita a gente dispuesta a ayudarle en su tarea: alzarse como Señor Oscuro. Un vampiro no es mala idea, pero, ¿y si no quiere ayudarte? Snarry slash UA
1. Chapter 1

Atención: es un snarry, con tintes drarry y obviamente, SLASH. Si no te gusta, no leas.

Esta historia es un UA situado después de Hogwarts, sin tomar en cuenta algunos hechos de los libros. Nada de difícil comprensión. Harry ha derrotado a Voldemort, pero en vez de ser el héroe que la sociedad mágica necesita, se alza como nuevo Señor Oscuro.

Disclaimer: los personajes NO me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong>

**1**

Draco caminó por los ajetreados pasillos del Ministerio, saludando fríamente a sus compañeros. Ya era tarde y Draco se disponía a irse a su cita habitual de los viernes. Se relamió los labios, mientras desaparecía por la red flú.

Salió de la chimenea limpiándose las pocas cenizas que habían manchado su hombro con un gesto altanero, mientras miraba a su alrededor. La habitación, aunque acogedora, seguía siendo fría e impersonal, y Draco sonrió, observando la cama de matrimonio y a su amante tirada en ella.

- Hola, Potter.- saludó, mientras caminaba hasta él.

Harry le miró con frialdad e hizo un gesto aburrido. Si alguna vez el Mundo Mágico había pensado en el gran Harry Potter como su héroe, se equivocaban por completo. Después de derrotar a Voldemort, Potter se había alzado como el nuevo Señor Oscuro.

Algunos visionarios lo habían visto venir, y el Ministerio, débil y tambaleante, había hecho completo caso a las advertencias, intentando encerrar a Potter en Azkaban. El perfecto plan que habían trazado los aurores se volvió en su contra, y Harry Potter quedó libre, dejando sus cadáveres detrás de él.

Las primeras víctimas de muchas otras, pensó Harry, indolente. Se levantó de la cama y atrapó al rubio entre sus brazos, dejándose caer en la cama encima de él.

Se besaron, mientras las prendas iban cayendo de sus cuerpos, y cuando calmaron sus excitaciones, se dejaron caer en las almohadas, debajo de la manta. Respiraban ruidosamente, mientras Harry ponía su brazo debajo de la cabeza.

- Ha estado bien, Malfoy.- comentó Harry, refiriéndose al sexo.- ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

- Todavía no. Me está costando bastante llegar hasta los archivos de los presos.- respondió Draco, sin temor en la voz.

Harry miró el dosel rojo de la cama, recordando el motivo de su interés por los presos de Azkaban. Necesitaba más gente uniéndose a su causa; más que eso, necesitaba a gente preparada. Profesionales en el arte del asesinato y demás bajezas.

¿Dónde encontrarlos? Había tenido dos opciones, los suburbios de Londres o Azkaban, y finalmente se había decantado por la opción más segura, Azkaban. Suspiró ruidosamente, mirando de reojo a Draco.

Después de terminar con Voldemort, se habían celebrado los juicios contra mortífagos: Malfoy había sido muy afortunado de salir ileso, pero su padre seguía en Azkaban. Según había averiguado él mismo, Lucius Malfoy sería una buena adquisición a sus filas.

Se hablaba bien de Lord Malfoy por los bajos fondos de la ciudad: desde extorsiones, amenazas y hurtos hasta asesinatos y pequeñas venganzas. Tenía una buen currículum, pensó Harry sonriendo.

Draco se levantó, desperezándose ante la mirada de Harry, y comenzó a vestirse, con ojos somnolientos. Con veinticinco años ya cumplidos, el joven delante de él ya tenía su pequeña familia hecha: se había casado con Astoria Greengrass y estaba esperando un bebé al que llamarían Scorpius.

Harry se levantó también, poniéndose los calzoncillos, y tomó su varita, mientras encendía la chimenea. Draco le miró, y Harry se acercó hasta él, para amenazarle:

- Tráeme los documentos antes del miércoles, Draco, o me enfadaré.

Malfoy asintió y se fue. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dejó llevar por los recuerdos: se habían hecho amantes con dieciocho años, cuando Harry buscaba aspirantes por bares de mala muerte.

Apenas recordaba vagamente que Draco tenía problemas con su matrimonio o algo por el estilo, nada que realmente le importara a Harry, y habían acabado teniendo sexo en un callejón sucio.

Recordaba también haberle propuesto unirse a su causa, y, maldita sea, recordaba la única condición que había puesto Malfoy: no mancharse las manos directamente. Harry se había puesto enfermo por esa condición, pero había terminado aceptando a regañadientes.

Sus pequeños encuentros sexuales se habían fijado los viernes, y Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya eran siete años los que habían pasado desde que le había penetrado por primera vez.

Harry frunció el ceño, volviendo a la realidad, y se vistió nuevamente, saliendo de la habitación. En su casona, encantada para que no entraran intrusos ni fuera detectable, apenas había gente. Sólo elfos domésticos, Draco cuando venía a reportar alguna novedad, y sus dos asesinos a sueldo.

Llegó hasta el salón y tomó el periódico El Profeta, mirando las noticias. En primera plana, la fotografía en movimiento de Fudge haciendo aspavientos. Pasó las páginas, esperando encontrar algo interesante que leer, aparte de la basura diaria.

**2**

El martes siguiente, Draco se presentó con los papeles bajo el brazo y una sonrisa arrogante en los labios, y Harry supo que era hora de ponerse en marcha y trazar algún plan para conseguir a algunos fieles.

Después de despachar a Malfoy con molestia, Harry abrió la carpeta excitado y comenzó a mirar los historiales. Hojeó diferentes archivos, separando los posibles candidatos con una sonrisa.

Luego, Harry se tumbó en la cama, con los papeles en la mano, y comenzó a leer el primero: Bellatrix Lestrange. Pasó los ojos rápidamente por el documento; se sabía casi todo de memoria. Asesinato, tortura… Sonrió, y lo dejó a un lado.

Los expedientes de Rodolphus y Rabastan estaban detrás del de la mortífaga, y Harry los dejó a un lado, encima del de Bella. Pasó por varios mortífagos más, y llegó hasta uno que le interesó: Lucius Malfoy.

Amplió su sonrisa, mientras leía ávidamente su expediente, y luego lo dejó en el montón, felicitándose a sí mismo por haber elegido investigar en Azkaban. Cogió el siguiente y su cara de felicidad cambió a confusión al ver el nombre: Snape.

¿Por qué Malfoy había metido su expediente entre los candidatos? Fue a apartarlo cuando la curiosidad le picó: ¿qué hacía el _noble_ espía de Dumbledore en Azkaban?

Miró el encabezado y dejó que su vista se deleitará con los crímenes del slytherin: asesinato, tortura y unos pocos delitos más. Pasó la hoja y sus ojos verdes cayeron en picado hasta el final de ésta, donde en letras rojas y grandes ponía: _condición- vampiro._

Harry meditó durante un par de minutos: tener un vampiro en sus filas no estaría nada mal, aunque fuera Snape. Si lo exhibía en los momentos adecuados podría sembrar el terror entre la población y hacer que la popularidad del Ministerio y Dumbledore cayera bajo mínimos.

Lo único preocupante era su lealtad: había estado del lado de Dumbledore, y no podía permitir que le traicionara como había traicionado a Voldemort. Frunció el ceño y dejó el archivo encima del de Lucius y siguió mirando varios más.

Después de terminar con el trabajo, Harry le mandó una lechuza a Draco, citándole lo antes posible, mientras bajaba a las habitaciones de sus dos asesinos, en la planta baja. Entró sin llamar en el salón que compartían ambos hombres y sonrió al encontrarles jugando al ajedrez.

- Nott, Zabini.- les llamó. En seguida, ambos se pusieron en pie e hicieron una leve reverencia, diciendo:

- Señor Potter.

- Tengo un trabajo para vosotros.- los tres hombres se sentaron en la mesa circular y Harry comenzó a contar.- Quiero un ataque a Azkaban, soltar a todos los presos y que traigáis a ciertos individuos ante mí. ¿Cuánto costaría?- demandó saber, mirando con frialdad a los dos hombres.

- El sábado estaría todo preparado, señor.- contestó Zabini, después de intercambiar una mirada con su compañero.- Pero necesitaríamos contratar a un equipo.

- Bien. Buscad a vuestros hombres y volved cuando esté todo preparado.

Harry se levantó rápidamente, volviendo a su habitación con la esperanza de que Draco ya se encontrara allí. Efectivamente, el príncipe de las serpientes miraba desinteresadamente la pila de expedientes.

- Malfoy.- saludó con sequedad. El joven le miró, cabeceando con la cabeza y Harry le lanzó el expediente de Snape.- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de él?

- Dumbledore le traicionó. Le hicieron un juicio privado, y por lo que he oído, el director no salió en su defensa a pesar de que era inocente.

- Entiendo. ¿Por qué lo pusiste en el montón?- preguntó, traspasándole con la mirada.

- No pensaba hacerlo, pero cuando vi su pequeño secreto pensé que podría ser útil de alguna manera para tus propósitos.

- Puedes marcharte.- Harry le dio la espalda y caminó hasta la ventana, mirando al exterior. Necesitaba pensar sobre lo que les diría a sus nuevos invitados el sábado.

**3**

Harry apareció en la orilla, al otro lado de la isla en la que se alzaba Azkaban. Sonrió, escuchando las explosiones del equipo que habían reunido Nott y Zabini detrás de él.

Sacó la varita y apuntó a la base de la estructura, mientras hacía un complicado movimiento de varita. Instantáneamente, la piedra estalló y Harry sonrió un poco más, mientras aparecía dentro de la cárcel.

Aturdió con facilidad a los dos aurores que había en la sala de guardia y esperó a que el equipo se moviera dentro de la fortaleza, mientras repelía a los dementores. Harry comenzó a caminar con soltura, esquivando los pedazos de pared que había en el suelo.

Abrió todas las celdas con las que se topó, liberando a los presos, que escaparon lo más rápido que pudieron, mientras se dirigía al último nivel de la prisión, donde se encontraban los mortífagos.

Harry se quedó parado, con un pie en la escalera, con los ojos entrecerrados. La magia fuerte y poderosa de Dumbledore le indicó que el director ya había llegado, y con una sonrisa malvada, dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia su antiguo profesor.

La gran Orden del Fénix se encontraba allí al completo, y Harry derribó dos paredes, en un intento de separar a Dumbledore de su grupo.

Subió al siguiente nivel, sabiendo que el director le seguiría. Su estúpido sentido del deber y el honor hacían que se enfrentaran cada vez que se veían, y Harry no podía estar más agradecido.

Desde que había derrotado a Voldemort y había empezado a pensar en el siguiente paso a dar, Harry se había topado en todo momento con el director aguando sus planes. No le había llegado a molestar verdaderamente hasta que investigó quien había propuesto su encarcelamiento: Dumbledore.

Con odio en la mirada, Harry abrió a golpe de varita las celdas de los presos del segundo nivel, y se echó a un lado cuando comenzaron a salir en manada, empujándose los unos a los otros por llegar a la salida.

Siguió caminando, empujando a aquellos que le estorbaban en su camino y dobló la esquina con rapidez, antes de escuchar la explosión cerca suyo. Harry conjuró la maldición imperdonable, apuntando directamente a Dumbledore, antes de derrumbar una pared próxima al director.

Subió rápidamente al nivel tres, destruyendo las escaleras detrás de él, y Nott salió a su paso, mientras liberaba a los presos de ese pasillo. Se apoyó contra la pared, dejando pasar a los criminales, y esperó a que Nott legara a él:

- Está hecho, señor Potter.

Asintió ausentemente con la cabeza, y dejó que Nott, encapuchado, se marchara con una pequeña detonación, mientras Dumbledore aparecía por el pasillo, manchado y rasguñado, pero bien.

Con una sonrisa torcida, Harry hizo una reverencia burlona y desapareció levantando un poco de polvo. _Cómo amaba dejar a Dumbledore a las puertas de un duelo mágico._

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal ha estado? ¿Bien, mal, o tomatazos? Éste es el primer capítulo de cuatro que hay, y que ya están escritos, así que no se preocupen si no subo rápido.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

**1**

Harry se quedó parado frente a la puerta de madera oscura. Había estado posponiendo su charla con Snape desde que había llegado a la casona.

Convencer a Lucius Malfoy de que trabajara para él fue increíblemente fácil. Aunque se veía demacrado y demasiado pálido y ojeroso, como el resto de los fugados, seguía conservando ese aire de elegancia propio de los Malfoy.

Bellatrix Lestrange había sido también fácil; la simple promesa de torturar más personas había hecho que cayera fácilmente, y con ella, su marido y su cuñado.

A los demás les había prometido poder, se había mostrado terriblemente atemorizante e irritable y la estrategia había dado sus frutos.

Estirándose para mostrarse más alto, Harry entró en la habitación, varita en mano. Las luces estaban apagadas y con un pase de varita las encendió, iluminando la estancia.

Sentado en el borde de la cama, Snape le miró penetrantemente. Sus antebrazos se apoyaban en sus piernas, dejando su espalda encorvada. El pelo seguía igual de grasiento que el día en que le había conocido, pero el rostro demacrado y ojeroso realzaba la sensación de túneles vacíos que daban sus ojos.

El hombre vestía la túnica gris de los presos todavía, y a pesar de no usar la enorme capa negra que solía utilizar, seguía manteniendo el aura imponente.

- Snape.- saludó, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. La había hechizado personalmente para que el mortífago no pudiera abrirla, manteniéndole atrapado en la habitación.

- Potter. ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó directamente, sin moverse. Su voz sonó rasposa, como si no la hubiera utilizado en mucho tiempo.

- Únete a mí.- tan pronto como Harry puso su propuesta en la mesa, Snape negó:

- No.

- No estás en posición de negarte.- la ira comenzaba a subir por su estómago, y sin embargo, no se movió.

- Entonces, mátame.- le retó el preso, levantándose. Harry se apoyó contra la madera de la puerta, con la varita bien asida en la mano.

- ¿Sigues siendo leal a Dumbledore, cuando él te ha traicionado?

- No quiero mancharme más las manos por ideales en los que no creo.- respondió con agresividad. Harry casi podía ver los afilados colmillos del vampiro saliendo de sus encías, preparándose para atacar.

- Es bastante difícil no matar a alguien cuando te alimentas de la sangre de los demás, ¿no crees, Snape?- acusó Harry directamente. Severus frunció el ceño, molesto.- ¿O es que te gustaría volver a Azkaban?

Snape no respondió, pero tampoco se mostró inseguro, y Harry sonrió levemente, viendo su oportunidad. Se acercó cuidadosamente hasta él, intentando envolverlo en mentiras:

- Te estoy dando la oportunidad de recuperar tu libertad y demostrarles que no eres el monstruo que ellos creen que eres.- Snape le miró con intensidad y compuso una mueca de desprecio:

- Me estás dando la oportunidad de jugar a ser tu títere, Potter.- la sonrisa de Harry se borró para dar paso a la ira.- Tú y yo somos monstruos para la sociedad, sólo que yo lo llevo en mi nacimiento y tú en tus actos, Potter.

Las mandíbulas de Harry se cerraron, mientras su rostro se deformaba en una mueca de odio y tomaba a Snape por la ropa. Su varita se clavó en el cuello del hombre y a escasos centímetros de su rostro, susurró oscuramente:

- Tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga que hagas, Snape. Nunca lo olvides, porque a partir de ahora, eres mío.

Con esas palabras, Harry desapareció por la puerta, dando un fuerte portazo. Caminó con pasos pesados por el pasillo y entró en sus habitaciones, mirando a su alrededor. Frunció un poco más el ceño, al ver al pequeño elfo doméstico limpiando su escritorio.

Harry cerró la puerta por dentro, alertando al ser, que se deshizo en excusas. Con una fuerte patada en el pecho y un grito de rabia, el elfo se desapareció, temblando incontrolablemente.

Intentando mantener la cabeza fría, el Elegido apartó los documentos de los convictos a un extremo de la mesa, y sacó del primer cajón un pergamino.

El nombre de Albus Dumbledore aparecía en el centro de la vitela, y de su nombre surgían siete líneas, formando un heptágono. En los límites de varias de las líneas había nombres escritos: Alastor Moody, Cornelius Fudge y Remus Lupin.

Harry tensó sus labios hasta convertirlos en una delgada línea, preso de la frustración, y frunció el ceño nuevamente. Necesitaba descubrir los otros cuatros nombres, para así poder saltar la protección que Dumbledore había puesto astutamente al trofeo que Harry anhelaba.

Durante su estancia en Hogwarts el último año, recordó Harry, había estado investigando su herencia. No había nada especial, su madre era hija de muggles y su padre el último mago sangre pura de una larga familia que se remontaba hasta la época del mismo Merlín.

Después de saber ese dato, había decidido ir a Gringotts para investigar sus propiedades: seguía teniendo una cantidad increíble de dinero, la casa del valle de Godric y un extraño artefacto que había querido ver inmediatamente.

Pero los duendes habían sido incapaces de mostrarle el objeto, debido a que alguien lo había extraído de su cámara. Después de escuchar interminables veces la misma cantinela de la imposibilidad de que un ladrón hubiera entrado en su cámara, Harry había salido, enfadado.

Y había acabado ese mismo día siendo apresado por los aurores. Harry compuso una mueca amarga, acordándose de esa terrible experiencia. Cuando encontró a Dumbledore implicado en la redada, su idea de Dumbledore llevándose el artefacto no se le hacía extraña.

Harry suspiró, antes de echar un último vistazo a su pergamino, con los ojos entrecerrados. Necesitaba a Lucius Malfoy para su tarea, pero sabía que el asesino debía recuperarse antes, sino quería mandarlo a una misión suicida.

Dejó que su cabeza colgara hacia atrás, armándose de paciencia. La recuperación costaría al menos una semana, y Harry decidió apostar por la paciencia, antes de arriesgarse a mandar a Lucius a cualquier parte.

**2**

Harry caminó por los pasillos de su casona, con un plan en la mente. Había pasado un mes desde que Malfoy sénior había salido a las calles a investigar sobre los nombres de su lista.

Harry se había visto obligado a contarle lo que ocurría, aunque eso no le agradaba lo más mínimo, y menos todavía en ese momento. _Había pasado un mes,_ y Lucius seguía sin tener un nombre más en su lista.

Sin embargo, no era eso lo que llenaba su mente esa noche. Había estado preparando a conciencia su próximo ataque, directamente a Remus Lupin. Pensaba ser especialmente cruel y violento, si quería que su mensaje le llegara a Dumbledore claramente.

Y no era eso lo que le atormentaba: pensaba sacar a Snape esa noche, dejar que matara a Tonks, una auror ejemplar, y luego colgar su cadáver frente al Ministerio Inglés muggle como advertencia.

Si sus estúpidos elfos domésticos habían conseguido seguir sus órdenes, el vampiro llevaba sin probar una gota de sangre tres días, suficiente para que se lanzara contra el primero que sangrara.

La disyuntiva surgía a la hora de transportarlo: Harry debía llevarlo consigo en todo momento, amenazándolo con la varita, lo que le dejaba fuera de la batalla.

Arriesgándose a que el operativo saliera mal al no participar activamente en él, Harry había puesto a los Lestrange al mando. Confiaba en que pudieran con un licántropo y una auror al ser tres contra uno.

Abrió con fuerza la puerta de la habitación de Snape, encendiendo la luz y cerrando rápidamente la puerta detrás de él. El susodicho Snape se levantó con rapidez, con todos los sentidos alerta.

Sin embargo, el débil tambaleo que dio y el temblor de sus manos hicieron sonreír a Harry, que se acercó hasta tomarle del brazo con la mano izquierda.

Hizo una floritura con la varita, haciendo que en la muñeca del profesor apareciera un brazalete dorado, fuertemente sujeto a su antebrazo. Harry sonrió cuando Snape frunció el ceño, reconociendo el localizador arcaico y simple que le había puesto el menor.

- Muévete, Snape. Tengo un trabajo _especial_ para ti.- fue lo único que dijo Harry, haciéndose entender.

Snape le miró penetrantemente, mas no dijo nada, y comenzó a andar al ritmo que imponía Harry. Se reunieron en la planta baja con los demás y Harry les lanzó una clara mirada de advertencia; lo último que quería en ese momento era una estúpida discusión entre los mortífagos.

Llegaron a la casa de los Lupin, una modesta cabaña en medio del bosque, con un establo al lado. Por las cadenas en la puerta del cobertizo, Harry supo que Lupin se encerraba allí en las noches de luna llena.

Captó de refilón la mirada de Snape, también puesta en la caballeriza con una mueca de asco, y continuó empujándole, quedándose rezagado para que su equipo pudiera actuar apropiadamente. La puerta reventó y los encapuchados entraron, mientras las ventanas refulgían en destellos de colores.

Harry esperó y esperó, apretando cada vez más el brazo de su acompañante, la varita clavándose en su costado, hasta que Bellatrix salió, con una sonrisa maniática en los labios. Harry les despachó a todos después de dar su aprobado al trabajo que habían hecho.

Remus, Tonks y su hijo de ocho años Ted estaban amordazados y atados en el salón. El niño lloraba por debajo de la mordaza, y su madre se afanaba en intentar consolarle, arrastrándose por el suelo, mientras Lupin miraba toda aquella escena con pena.

Harry sonrió con maldad, y Lupin endureció su mirada, encarándole. Comenzó a gruñir debajo de la mordaza, y Harry se sintió un poco más satisfecho.

- Aún siento compasión por los niños.- observó, sin dejar de vigilar al vampiro. Acto seguido, conjuró la maldición imperdonable, y el niño cayó fulminado al suelo, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Eres despreciable, Potter.- susurró Snape, cerca de él. Harry gruñó, sacando los dientes, y el profesor añadió.- Y también bastante necio como para atreverte a enfrentar una situación similar a la que terminó con el Señor Oscuro.

- ¿Preocupado, quizás, Snape? No deberías; sé cómo hacer las cosas, al contrario que tu estúpido Amo.- respondió Harry, enfadado. A fin de cuentas, Dumbledore le había explicado todo eso del escudo del amor que había conjurado su madre cuando era un bebé.- Ahora, mátalos.

Harry se situó a las espaldas del vampiro, su varita levantada y preparada para atacar en cuanto se revelara contra él. Sin embargo, Snape sólo caminó hasta Lupin, levantándole del cuello, y mordió en su yugular.

Aunque Harry no podía ver su rostro ni la mayoría del acto en sí, sintió un débil tirón en su pene, encontrando excitante ese ritual macabro. Apenas un minuto después, el cuerpo de Lupin cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, todavía sangrando.

Harry miró al mortífago con el ceño fruncido: efectivamente, el licántropo estaba muerto, pero no podía creer que al vampiro le hubiera costado tan poco quitarle la sangre suficiente como para matarlo.

Snape repitió el proceso con Tonks, y también demasiado pronto, la soltó, muerta y flácida, con los ojos abiertos de terror. Harry se acercó y tomó de la cabellera grasienta a Snape, clavando su varita en el cuello.

- ¿Ya está?- Snape soltó una carcajada macabra, y se burló de él:

- ¿Qué más esperabas, Potter?

- Has tardado muy poco.- observó, pasando por alto el sarcasmo del mayor. Su cabeza empezó a pensar en algún tipo de conspiración, hasta que Snape volvió a hablar:

- No entiendes nada de mí, Potter. Aunque ahora seas más poderoso, sigues sin tener el conocimiento adecuado.

- Entonces explícamelo, Snape.- dijo irascible Harry.

- Está a punto de amanecer.

- Si no me lo explicas ahora, te dejaré morir calcinado por la luz.- Snape rió otra vez, incluso más fuerte que la anterior y se limpió un poco de sangre de la comisura del labio.

- No soy de ese tipo de vampiro, Potter.- el hombre clavó sus ojos en el cadáver de Lupin y rió.- Lupin no te enseñó mucho sobre mi _enfermedad_, ¿eh?- un gruñido de Potter le hizo dejar el sarcasmo de lado.- Me alimento de la esencia de las criaturas, no de su sangre.

- Entonces ¿por qué beber sangre?

- Parte de la esencia se encuentra en la sangre. A menos que quieras traerme víctimas para que pueda arrebatarles su esencia más profunda, la sangre sigue siendo un excelente sustituto.- Harry frunció el ceño cuando el profesor calló, y decidió que era hora de salir de allí.

Dejó a Snape en su habitación y volvió a la escena del crimen. Con cuidado se acercó a Remus, volviendo su cara para que dejara de mirarle. Su mano tocó la mejilla fría del hombre, pasó por su mandíbula y cayó hasta el cuello, de donde sacó una llave que llevaba colgada al cuello.

Sonrió con malicia y desilusionó los tres cuerpos y los levitó, apareciéndose con ellos frente al Ministerio Inglés.

Miró las astas con las banderas, y sonrió malvadamente. Con agilidad comenzó a trabajar, colocando a la familia una soga al cuello y colgándolos de las banderas. Sólo eran las cinco de la mañana, y Harry miró a ambos lados de la calle, comprobando que no había nadie, para retirar el hechizo de los cuerpos.

Apareció nuevamente en las puertas de la casona con una excitación entre las piernas. Y todo por culpa del rito macabro que había hecho Snape. Pensó en llamar a Draco, pero paró a mitad de camino. Quizás debía hacer que el culpable pagara por excitarle de esa manera.

6

Entró en la habitación del profesor, relamiéndose los labios por la expectación. Harry deseaba, _anhelaba_, sentir el placer sádico de humillar a Snape y doblegarle bajo su voluntad.

Desde que sus planes habían comenzado, sólo Draco le llamaba Potter con familiaridad, más que nada por ser amantes desde hacía siete años, y sin embargo, a Snape le importaba un comino quien fuera o lo que había hecho, o simplemente la posición de poder que ocupaba en ese momento. Y eso debía cambiar.

Harry entró, cerrando la puerta rápidamente detrás de él, como solía hacer. El hechizo de bloqueo seguía en la puerta y con la fuerza renovada de Snape, no podía dejar pasar cualquier pequeño movimiento.

Snape se levantó rápidamente, sin dar ninguna muestra de debilidad. Su cuerpo se había transformado por completo: no diría que se veía fuerte, pero parecía más saludable. Incluso aparentaba tener sólo unos años más que Harry.

La varita del elegido apuntó a su pecho, mientras avanzaba hacia el vampiro. Sintió sus ojos recorrer su cuerpo, sus fosas nasales captando cada diminuto olor de la habitación, y Harry sonrió al verle hacer una mueca de desprecio, notando su excitación.

Sin hablar, Harry le empujó contra la cama, tumbándole, mientras Snape le miraba calculadoramente. Su varita se clavó en el costado del hombre, mientras se apoyaba en las rodillas a ambos lados de la cadera de Snape, con una sonrisa pérfida en los labios sonrosados.

Antes de que Harry pudiera apartarse, las manos del vampiro se clavaron en sus hombros como garras, y su boca se acercó hasta su cuello, donde mordió con saña.

Harry gimió, sintiendo cómo algo en su interior se iba yendo lentamente de su cuerpo con lentitud. Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, empujó con fuerza a Snape, gritando de dolor cuando sus dientes se llevaron la carne del cuello.

Rápidamente se levantó, mirando con furia al vampiro, y antes de que pudiera atacar de nuevo, Harry salió del cuarto, reforzando las protecciones.

Caminó por el pasillo solitario hasta su habitación, y después de cerrar la puerta, sus rodillas se doblaron, incapaces de seguir soportando su peso. En el suelo, Harry susurró un débil conjuro para que la hemorragia parara, antes de caer inconsciente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

**1**

La lista estaba terminada. Harry sonrió, mirando el pergamino con satisfacción, segundos después de que Lucius hubiera salido de su habitación. El cuello seguía doliendo, aún cinco meses después de que Snape le mordiera con saña.

Tocó suavemente la herida, cerrando los ojos y dejando que su rostro mostrará todo el desprecio que sentía por la criatura.

Centrándose de nuevo en la vitela, Harry miró los hombres que había apuntado: Lupin estaba tachado con una superficial línea encima de su nombre.

A Moody y Fudge se les habían unido los nombres de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, matrimonio desde hacía un tiempo, y Kingsley Shacklebolt, el jefe de aurores, formando un heptágono perfecto en torno a Dumbledore.

Harry sonrió un poco más, levantándose de su asiento y mirando superficialmente el Profeta: efectivamente, las pruebas de que tenía un vampiro en sus filas habían hecho temblar a más de uno.

Harry había ganado bastante terreno; el Ministerio estaba lleno de sus espías, comandados por el hábil y astuto Draco Malfoy. Después del nacimiento de su primogénito, habían dejado de verse, aunque seguían colaborando juntos.

Harry no había vuelto a ver a Snape, demasiado confuso por la sensación de debilidad que había experimentado ese día, aunque había ordenado a los elfos domésticos que le reportaran cualquier incidente. Esperaba que esos pequeños inútiles supieran hacer eso bien.

Abrió el armario, sacando de su interior unos guantes de piel de dragón y un pequeño bote con una sonrisa maliciosa, y se colocó la prenda. Rápidamente, Harry se puso la capucha de su túnica y salió de la casona, desapareciendo al instante.

Apareció frente a la mansión del primer ministro, Fudge. Guardando la varita en su manga, escaló por la estructura de madera por la que trepaba la hiedra, sabiendo que si hacía magia revelaría su presencia a los aurores que escoltaban en todo momento al ministro.

Llegó al segundo piso, y abrió la ventana, entrando al baño. Fudge parecía vivir en una mansión antigua, parecida a las del siglo XVIII. La bañera, grande, en el centro de la amplia estancia, le aguardaba.

Con cuidado, Harry destapó el bote y vertió el polvo blanquecino en la base de la bañera metálica. Con los guantes puestos, extendió el ingrediente por las paredes del recipiente, y una vez se sintió satisfecho, volvió a salir por la ventana, quitándose los guantes y guardándolos con cuidado en una bolsa de plástico.

Harry esperó asido al alfeizar de la ventana durante media hora más, hasta que Fudge decidió darse su baño nocturno. Escaló en paralelo a la ventana, y miró al interior. El hombre se quitaba la ropa, mientras la bañera se llenaba.

Sonrió con maldad, esperando que se introdujera en el agua y esperó a que todo siguiera su curso natural, mientras le veneno reaccionaba con el agua y comenzaba a hacer efecto.

Harry volvió a meterse dentro del baño con cuidado de no alertar al hombre, quedándose detrás del ministro, viendo cómo su veneno mataba a Fudge.

Cornelius boqueó varias veces, mirándole con ojos desorbitados e intentó salir de la bañera para placer de Harry. Cuando su cuerpo dejó de moverse, las manos de Harry tomaron de forma delicada la llave que llevaba en el cuello, y sonrió, mientras volvía a salir por la ventana.

**2**

Harry esperó durante dos meses, mientras los aurores se calmaban después del asesinato de Fudge, armándose de paciencia.

Dio vueltas a la varita entre sus dedos, esperando ansiosamente a que las manecillas del reloj de pared marcaran la entrada de la madrugada.

Después de los recientes acontecimientos, Harry había tenido varios problemas al salir de su base de operaciones: Dumbledore personalmente le estaba dando zaga, y se encontraba bastante cerca del sitio en que vivía.

Cuando la manecilla se movió, apuntando a las doce, Harry se levantó, bajando hasta la planta baja, en busca de Lucius. Seguía siendo el mismo bastardo arrogante sin sentimientos, pero su talento despuntaba por encima del de los demás.

Con una seña, llamó la atención de Malfoy, que le siguió apenas un paso detrás de él, esperando instrucciones. Harry sonrió con frialdad, mientras giraba levemetne la cabeza hacia su interlocutor:

- Vamos a la casa del matrimonio Weasley. Mata sólo a Ronald y a Hermione.

Malfoy sénior asintió con la cabeza, mientras salían de la casa, sin comentar sobre los hijos del matrimonio. Con dos pequeñas explosiones, aparecieron en el recinto de la pequeña casa de campo.

Los dos magos oscuros entraron con sigilo en la casa y subieron al segundo piso. Penetraron en la oscura habitación, sin apenas respirar, y se situaron a ambos lados de la cama de matrimonio.

Harry sacó su varita a la vez que Lucius, y rápidamente fulminaron al matrimonio, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse. Con una seña silenciosa por parte de Potter, Malfoy abandonó la casa, y Harry se quedó mirándoles en silencio.

_Sus dos mejores amigos_, pensó con nostalgia. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de su momento de debilidad, y arrancó las llaves de sus cuellos, pasando los objetos por su cabeza. Las resguardó debajo de su ropa y abandonó la habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo, y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de los dos niños. Verlos dormir en paz le hizo desear tener sus propios vástagos, crear su familia desde cero. Sin embargo, volvió a fruncir el ceño, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente de un manotazo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casona, Harry miró a todos lados, confuso. Sus asesinos estaban allí, todos congregados en un extremo de la entrada, cerca del cadáver de Amycus Carrow, que miraba al techo con ojos desenfocados.

Entre los hombres y Harry estaba Snape de espaldas, y el chico más joven frunció gravemente el ceño, preguntándose cómo había salido el vampiro de su habitación.

- ¡Snape!- bramó, enfadado. Se acercó un poco hasta el profesor, no lo suficiente como para que éste pudiera morderle.

- Potter. Te veo recuperado.- se burló.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que no salieras de tu habitación.

- No me importa tu palabrería insulsa, Potter.- con paso intimidante, Snape se acercó hasta él, y Harry se quedó paralizado, mirando los colmillos del hombre retrayéndose. Antes de lo que había pensado, el vampiro había pasado de largo sin encontrar ninguna resistencia por su parte.

- ¡Largo todos!- siseó Harry, furioso. Sus subordinados hicieron caso inmediatamente, y cada cual se fue a su cuarto, mientras los elfos domésticos se llevaban a Carrow.

Salió detrás de Snape como un rayo, enervándose por su debilidad. ¿Qué le pasaba con el vampiro? No había vuelto a verlo desde que le atacara por una especie de miedo irracional y excitación que había empezado a odiar.

Harry caminó por detrás del hombre, a una distancia prudencial, simplemente siguiéndolo. Frunció el ceño, mientras Snape caminaba tranquilamente por _su_ jardín, mirando a la nada relajado.

- ¡Tú! ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?- le llamó la atención Harry, después de un rato largo.

- Pasear, Potter.- contestó el otro con aburrimiento. Enfadándose un poco más, Harry el tomó del brazo, obligándole a encararle.

- ¡No te burles de mí, Snape!

- No te temo.- con brusquedad, el vampiro se soltó de su agarre y continuó paseando. Harry le miró durante unos instantes, volviendo a sentir el tirón en su entrepierna, y finalmente le siguió.

- ¿No piensas escapar?- preguntó con burla. En el fondo, Harry sentía curiosidad por saber qué pasaba por la mente de Snape para estar paseando por sus terrenos.

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Creo que he encontrado el candidato ideal para ser mi compañero eterno.- dijo Snape, mirando al infinito.- Escapar sólo traería complicaciones innecesarias.

Harry frunció el ceño al escuchar sus palabras. ¿El posible candidato era uno de sus subordinados? Miró de refilón a la criatura nocturna, y entonces volvió a hablar:

- Mi oferta sigue en pie, Snape.

- No voy a mancharme las manos por unos ideales en los que no creo, Potter.- repitió el vampiro lo que le había dicho el día en que hablaran por primera vez tras su liberación.

- No tienes por qué mancharte las manos. Sólo una pequeña ayuda a mi causa.

Snape le miró indiscretamente, frenando su marcha. La mano de Harry se levantó, esperando que aceptara su proposición, y, con lentitud, Snape le dio un apretón de manos, sellando el trato.

**3**

Harry reflexionó sobre su vida, dos semanas después de sellar el pacto con Snape. Le había conseguido su varita y ya no había más protecciones en su puerta, pero el hombre tampoco salía mucho de su cuarto.

Harry no había hablado con él todavía, a pesar de que esa noche quería que fuera su compañero para matar a Moody.

No se había atrevido, aceptó finalmente Harry. Esa sensación de debilidad que le paralizaba cuando estaba a su lado no le gustaba, pero le agradaba más las demás reacciones que creaba en su cuerpo, sobretodo la excitación.

Ni siquiera Draco se había atrevido a faltarle el respeto de la manera en que Snape se lo faltaba, sin importarle quien estuviera delante o de lo que estuvieran discutiendo.

Eso le hacía sentirse de vez en cuando un poco más humano, porque la frialdad que inundaba su vida y el odio que lo cubría todo a su paso habían terminado por meterlo en una coraza que nadie más había penetrado.

No era como el tipo de inhumanidad que había tenido Voldemort, era simplemente que Harry se sentía muerto después de tanto tiempo sin risas verdaderas, sin emociones reales que no fueran el odio o el desprecio.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza, Harry se levantó. En esas dos semanas anteriores, la duda de quién era el elegido por Snape para ser su pareja le había hecho dar vueltas a la cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo.

Su primer candidato había sido Malfoy, creía que Lucius antes que Draco, pero no lo tenía del todo claro. Había llegado a pensar en Bellatrix como siguiente aspirante, pero se llevaban demasiado mal como para que Snape quisiera pasar el resto de su vida atado a ella.

Harry salió al pasillo, caminando hacia la habitación del vampiro. Entró en ella, preguntándose si Snape estaría despierto ya o seguiría durmiendo. Apenas eran las seis y el Sol todavía no se había ido.

Efectivamente, Snape estaba durmiendo. Su cuerpo reposaba rígido contra el colchón, aunque la posición llegaba a parecer incluso natural. Caminó hasta la cama, sentándose en el borde del colchón, y se limitó a mirarle reposar.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Potter?- preguntó Snape, al cabo de unos minutos, sin abrir los ojos. Harry se sonrojó, pensando en alguna contestación, y el vampiro le atajó.- ¿Qué quieres?

- Vas a venir conmigo a la casa de Moody. Al anochecer.- respondió tajante.

- No voy a matar a nadie.

- No tienes por qué. Sólo cúbreme las espaldas y lo demás lo hago yo.- Snape asintió, después de meditarlo, mientras se levantaba. Se colocó la túnica negra, sin ponerse su pesada capa, e hizo un gesto para que Harry marcara el camino.

Llegaron a la casa de Moody con rapidez, y Snape sonrió malicioso. Harry se acercó a él, comenzando a avanzar, y abrió la puerta de la casa.

Se quedaron parados en medio de la sala de estar, cuando Snape le tomó del brazo y le obligó a frenar su marcha. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Moody atacó, y Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de desviar el hechizo.

Tomándolo por sorpresa, Shacklebolt se unió al duelo rápidamente, y Harry se centró en el último, sabiendo que Snape no lanzaría la maldición imperdonable.

Harry destruyó la librería detrás del jefe de aurores, haciendo que dejara de lado el combate para esquivar la pila de libros, y el más joven aprovechó el momento para lanzar un _Avada Kedavra_, que impactó de lleno en el pecho del auror.

Rápidamente se unió a Snape en su duelo contra Ojoloco, y el vampiro se dedicó íntegramente a cubrirle las espaldas, lanzando el encantamiento escudo por Harry y desviando los hechizos del exauror.

Moody hizo explotar con destreza las librerías que quedaban, copiando la estrategia de Harry, y luego lanzó la maldición imperdonable.

Harry la vio llegar, sin tener tiempo para esquivarla. Su respiración agitada se contuvo en ese mismo instante, y, en el último momento, el cuerpo de Snape se interpuso entre los dos combatientes.

El resplandor verde del hechizo le llegó a los ojos de Harry, que se quedó momentáneamente paralizado, mientras veía a Snape caer en sus rodillas, como un hombre moribundo.

Rápidamente, tomó ventaja de la sorpresa de Moody y le asesinó, dejando la sala sumida en un silencio sepulcral. Trozos de papel seguían cayendo al suelo, producto de la maldición de Ojoloco.

Harry recuperó el aliento con lentitud, y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, pasó de largo de Snape y se acercó a los dos caídos, quitándoles las llaves del cuello.

Observó a Snape levantarse con dificultad, más pálido que de costumbre, y más parecido a un cadáver que a un vivo. Con decisión, Harry le tomó del antebrazo y les apareció a los dos en las puertas de la casona.

Le ayudó a caminar hasta su dormitorio, un poco preocupado por su estado, y se sentó en una butaca, al lado de la cama donde yacía Snape.

- ¿Dónde quedó tu fama, Potter? Parece que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre.- comentó con burla el vampiro. Harry no se molestó, mientras decía pensativo:

- Ahora soy yo el que tiene una deuda mágica contigo.

- Sí… Bienvenido al club.- se mofó.- Pronto te darás cuenta de lo difícil que es proteger a alguien al que odias.- Harry le miró, sin sentirse plenamente identificado con la última parte de la frase.- Puedes empezar por darme sangre, cuanto más reciente mejor.

Harry asintió seriamente, ordenando a sus elfos domésticos que trajeran el pedido. Snape pronto comenzó a beber la bolsa de sangre con avidez, y durante unos minutos, Harry se deleitó viendo su garganta tragar apresuradamente.

- Entonces, ¿a quién has elegido como tu compañero eterno?

- ¿Tanto te interesa saberlo?- Harry asintió secamente con un movimiento de cabeza, y Snape tardó en contestar, mientras bebía un poco más.- Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

- Explícamelo, entonces.- le retó el mago.

- Básicamente, consiste en compartir mi inmortalidad y el alma de mi compañero. Los dos llevaremos una vida más o menos normal, salvo que seremos eternos.

- Entiendo.- dijo Harry, mirándole con intensidad. Parecía interesante, cambiar su alma por la inmortalidad. Snape rió burlonamente y le contradijo:

- No, no entiendes. Si te he explicado todo esto, es porque mi candidato eres tú.


	4. Chapter 4

Y finalmente, el final. Espero que os haya gustado la historia (si habéis llegado hasta aquí, por algo será, ¿no? xD) y espero que el final no os decepcione.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4:<strong>

**1**

Harry sonrió, inmerso en la lectura. Cuando había empezado la búsqueda de ese artefacto que tanto le interesaba, apenas sabía de él, y en ese momento, tan cerca de su victoria, tenía el conocimiento.

Al parecer, se trataba de una especie de brazalete que aumentaba el poder de su portador. Harry sonrió un poco más, encantado por la perspectiva de más poder.

Dejó de sonreír, acordándose repentinamente de la proposición de Snape de ser su compañero eterno. Habían decidido aplazar el ritual hasta después de la victoria de Harry sobre Dumbledore, y Severus no parecía tener ningún problema con ello.

Se había documentado bien sobre todo lo que representaba ser compañero eterno de un vampiro, y para su sorpresa, había encontrado las palabras de Snape francas.

La idea de ser inmortal le atraía, no por el miedo a la muerte, sino por lo que aquello representaba: una posición de poder por encima de los demás. Pero por debajo de Severus.

Y eso le molestaba. Habían pasado el último año conociéndose, y aunque confiaba en el vampiro, Harry amaba llevar las riendas de su vida él sólo, sin compartir con nadie.

Su pelo, un poco más largo, caía sobre sus ojos, rebelde, y Harry lo apartó de un manotazo, pensando en cortarlo. Miró por encima de su hombro: Severus dormía apaciblemente en su cama. Todavía era mediodía y aquellas eran sus horas de sueño, Harry debía respetarlas.

Pensaba atacar directamente a Dumbledore esa misma noche, sabiendo que asistiría al evento social que Draco había preparado para la ocasión en el mejor hotel de Londres, el Lanesborough.

Esperó hasta que Snape se despertó para contarle su plan: desde que fueran a casa de Moody, Severus se había autonombrado el protector de Harry, y éste último sabía que estaría allí, pegado a su nuca, protegiéndole de todos.

Cuando se hizo de noche, Harry bajó a la planta baja a explicar el plan de acción que seguiría a su equipo, que se mostró excitado por la que sería la última batalla por librar.

Media hora después, todo estaba preparado. Harry esperó en un callejón cerca del hotel Lanesborough, que era un claro ejemplo de la arquitectura de la regencia, casi un palacio en medio de la ciudad.

Los invitados llegaban en sus limusinas, ya que el evento se realizaba en el mundo muggle. La lista de invitados que Draco le había dado incluía a varios de los aurores más capacitados que poseía el Ministerio en ese instante.

Cuando el último de los invitados entró, Harry comenzó a caminar, embozado, hacia la entrada, seguido de Snape en todo momento.

Su irrupción en medio de la fiesta fue magistral, y pronto su equipo ya había acabado con los aurores más peligrosos, tomándolos en una emboscada. Dumbledore se acercó a su encuentro, mientras Harry adoptaba una posición duelística.

Severus, detrás suyo, comenzó a moverse ágilmente, protegiendo a su objetivo, mientras Dumbledore le atravesaba con la mirada de hielo.

- Harry.- saludó con frialdad.

- Dumbledore.- hizo una levísima reverencia, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Todo esto es por mí o por el brazalete?- preguntó Dumbledore, señalando a su alrededor.

- Mato dos pájaros de un tiro.

- ¿Tan seguro estás de tu victoria?

Harry no contestó, dejando que los hechos hablaran por sí solos. Como si se tratara de esgrima, sus pies comenzaron a moverse con agilidad, mientras lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo.

Rápidamente, Harry convocó una lengua de agua, que Dumbledore transformó en sogas gruesas dirigidas hacia él.

Con un movimiento de varita complicado, apareció fuego alrededor de las cuerdas, que cobraron vida como si se tratara de una hidra, atacando al viejo director.

Dumbledore hizo otro movimiento de varita similar al de Harry y las cuerdas desaparecieron, dándole tiempo a Harry a desarmarle con un _expelliarmus_ no verbal.

A velocidad de vértigo, Harry se acercó hasta su enemigo indefenso, clavando su varita en el cuello del anciano, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

Con rudeza le arrancó la última de las llaves a Dumbledore, poniéndosela al cuello, mientras todos se giraban a verlos. Harry sonrió, viendo las miradas de sorpresa de los aliados del director: no esperaban que su líder cayera.

- Parece que tu tiempo aquí se ha acabado.- comentó con perfidia. Snape se situó detrás de Dumbledore con la varita del anciano en la mano, y éste se giró, encarando al que antes fuera su espía.

- Severus…- susurró con simpleza. El rostro del aludido se mostró impasible, y Harry rió.

- ¿Pretendes encontrar ayuda en aquellos a los que has traicionado?

- Era necesario.- se excusó. Harry sonrió, y despidiéndose de Dumbledore, susurró el _Avada Kedavra_ de forma que todos los presentes le oyeron.

Segundos después, el cuerpo de Dumbledore cayó al suelo, como si estuviera simplemente desmayado, pero sus ojos abiertos y desenfocados revelaban la verdad.

- Terminad con los demás: no quiero que nadie salga vivo de aquí.- ordenó Harry con voz autoritaria, mientras andaba hacia la salida, acompañado por Severus.

A sus espaldas se oyeron varios asentimientos por parte de su equipo, y cuando Harry cerró la puerta, Snape le tendió la varita que pertenecía a Albus Dumbledore. En ese momento, su verdadero dueño era Harry.

**2**

Harry y Severus caminaron en silencio por el cementerio mágico a las afueras de Londres. Pasaron indiferentes por varias lápidas y mausoleos, callejeando por los intrínsecos y angostos caminos de grava, hasta que llegaron a su destino: el enorme mausoleo de la familia Potter.

Ambos entraron, mirando las tumbas de los antepasados del mago en las paredes, y atravesaron el corredor hasta llegar a la pequeña sala del fondo.

En el centro había un pequeño pilar hecho de piedra, con un heptágono en el centro. En cada arista había una hendidura con la forma de la llave. Harry sonrió, cerca de conseguir su objetivo.

Sacando la llave de Albus Dumbledore, la situó encima de la hendidura superior, comenzando el rito:

- Llave del Control, revela tus secretos.- siguiendo la dirección de las agujas del reloj, colocó la llave de Alastor Moody, y volvió a decir:

- Llave de la Templanza, revela tus secretos.- la línea hendida que separaba las dos llaves se iluminó en color azul. Harry colocó la llave de Ron Weasley:

- Llave de la Lealtad, revela tus secretos.- el color azul se extendió hasta la tercera llave, y Harry colocó la llave de Remus Lupin en la arista izquierda de la base del heptágono.

- Llave de la Honestidad, revela tus secretos.- Harry sonrió, y miró durante un instante a su acompañante. Severus estaba apartado, en la entrada del angosto pasillo, dándole el espacio necesario. Colocó la llave de Cornelius Fudge:

- Llave de la Justicia, revela tus secretos.- la línea azul llegó hasta esa última llave. Harry se relamió los labios, ansioso, y tomó la llave de Hermione Granger:

- Llave de la Sabiduría, revela tus secretos.- rápidamente sacó la última llave, de Kingsley Shacklebolt, y la colocó en paralelo a la de Moody.

- Llave de la Ambición, revela tus secretos.- la línea azul completó el heptágono y brilló con fuerza. Harry apoyó su mano derecha en el centro del heptágono, con los dedos separados, y recitó:

- Prisión de mis ancestros, revela tus secretos a Harry James Potter.

La línea azul se unió al centro de su palma desde cada arista de la figura, y finalmente, cambió a un color rojizo incandescente. Cada una de las porciones del heptágono se movió bajo su mano, retirándose para dejar un hueco en el pilar.

Harry miró dentro bajo la atenta mirada de Snape, y poco a poco introdujo su mano en la cavidad. Algo brilló en el interior del pilar, y Harry sintió cómo el brazalete de metal frío se adhería a su muñeca de forma anatómica, como si hubiera sido fabricado especialmente para él.

Sacó la mano y se giró, mirando a su acompañante, mientras levantaba el brazo para ver las runas en relieve que tenía inscritas el artefacto. Harry sintió su magia borbotear bajo su piel, más activa que de costumbre, y sonrió. Realmente había surtido efecto.

- Entonces, ¿Ya estás listo para ligarte a mí por el resto de la eternidad?- preguntó Severus con voz casual. Harry le miró penetrantemente, observándole más joven y saludable, y asintió con la cabeza.

**3**

Harry se levantó del suelo de su sótano con dificultad. Se sentía extraño, como si una parte de él mismo ya no estuviera en su cuerpo.

Miró a su alrededor: el pentágono invertido dibujado con tiza y las velas en cada uno de los cinco extremos de la figura ya apagadas delataban que allí se había hecho un ritual oscuro. Delante del Señor Oscuro victorioso, Severus le miró, introduciéndose en el pentágono.

- Me siento extraño.- Harry miró sus manos, mientras abría y cerraba sus dedos. Severus posó las suyas en los hombros del menor y le guió hacia su habitación.

- Eso es porque ya no tienes el alma completa.- Harry le miró, conteniendo un estremecimiento. No quería verse débil frente a su compañero.

- Entonces eso es todo.- Severus asintió con la cabeza, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio de Harry detrás de él. De pie en el centro de la habitación, Harry pasó el peso de un pie a otro, incómodo.

La mirada intensa que le mandaba Severus empezaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, y Harry pasó la lengua sobre sus labios, humedeciéndolos, confuso. La única vez que había querido tener sexo con él, las cosas había acabado mal, pero… ¿No eran en ese momento compañeros eternos?

Con desfachatez, Harry se acercó hasta Severus y le besó con lentitud. Al contrario que la vez anterior, Snape no reaccionó con violencia sino que le correspondió, agarrándole de la cadera.

La entrepierna de Harry dio un respingo cuando sus labios se tocaron, y se clavó en la pierna del mayor, que sonrió dentro del beso. Harry dejó que le dirigiera hasta la cama, perdido en las sensaciones que le producían el beso, pero volvió a la realidad cuando sintió el cuerpo de mayor encima del suyo.

Harry comenzó a revolverse, sin querer ser él el que fuera el sumiso en esa relación, y Severus sonrió, volviendo a tumbarlo, sin escuchar sus quejas. Comenzó a quitarle la ropa con delicadeza, calmándole, y Harry se dejó hacer a regañadientes mientras le imitaba.

Contrario a lo que pensaba Harry, sentir el miembro de Snape en su interior virgen le excitó más todavía, y finalmente, aceptó los tratos de su compañero, sintiéndose mejor de lo que había planeado.

Cuando terminaron, Harry se dejó abrazar por Severus, quedando sus cuerpos juntos. Pensativo, comenzó a pensar en el próximo paso a dar.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó después de varios minutos el vampiro.

- Con Dumbledore muerto y el poder que me ha otorgado el brazalete, nadie se atreverá a enfrentarse a mí.- especuló Harry.- Tomaré el Ministerio y Hogwarts mañana. Necesitaría poner a alguien de confianza en los dos sitios.

- Lucius estaría bien en el Ministerio. Al fin y al cabo, le encanta la política.- propuso Severus. Harry asintió y añadió:

- Y tú podrías ir a Hogwarts. Has sido profesor allí y sé que sabrás manejar cualquier situación.

- ¿Y tú? No es bueno para el lazo que estemos muy separados.

- Iría contigo a Hogwarts.

Severus sonrió, y Harry sonrió a su vez. No estaba tan mal la idea de tener ese tipo de relación con Snape. Se giró para mirar directamente su cara y se abrazó a él, dejando que su cabeza descansara en su pecho.

Escuchó el suspiro del mayor, y cuando se levantaron, poco tiempo después, para terminar su plan, Harry tenía claro que nadie sabría sobre lo que pasaba en su habitación.

Mandó a Lucius al Ministerio, mientras todos miraban de forma extraña a Snape, que caminaba en todo momento detrás de Harry.

El menor no hizo nada para desviar la atención de su equipo y se dirigió a la salida. En cuanto se aparecieron en las afueras de Hogsmeade, Harry se giró, mirando a Snape:

- Ni una palabra de lo que ha pasado antes.- amenazó. Severus asintió, sabiendo que se refería al hecho de ser él el sumiso. Parecía como si su equipo se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, y Harry odiaba verse vulnerable para ellos.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, Harry disfrutó del momento en que, caminando por los pasillos, los estudiantes se hacían a un lado, murmurando sobre el Señor Oscuro. Su oído, extrañamente afinado por el lazo que compartía con el vampiro, podía oírles con claridad.

Después de anunciar al resto del Colegio que Severus sería el nuevo Director de Hogwarts y dejarles con la palabra en la boca, Harry sonrió, entrando en la nueva oficina de Snape.

Harry sonrió al retrato de Dumbledore con perfidia, mientras éste sólo dormía. Severus a su espalda, caminó hasta el sillón del Director y se sentó, reclinándose hacia atrás con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, y Harry supo que había ganado.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ahora sí. ¿Qué os parece el final? Me costó MUCHO trabajo darle un buen desenlace, puesto que la escena del despacho del director la tenía ya pensada, pero no lo demás.<p>

Lo de las llaves, por si os preguntáis, es simbólico: por ejemplo, Dumbledore lleva la del Control porque es manipulador. Sin embargo, Lupin lleva la de la Honestidad porque no es honesto del todo, quiero decir, en toda su vida se ha guardado el secreto de su licantropía. Por tanto, lo de las llaves va ligado a la presencia o ausencia de la cualidad en una persona.

Espero que os haya gustado. No olvidéis dejar review si tenéis alguna duda o algo que comentar.


End file.
